lost_tapes_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mongol's Beast
Mongol's Beast is a giant carnivorous wolf-like hoofed cryptid that is said to inhabit Mongolian areas, including the Gobi Deserts. Appearance It is said to be much bigger than the polar bear, making it the largest possible carnivorous land mammal alive today. It is said to have a gigantic dog-like jaw with sharp teeth inside. It is also said to have a large bear-like body and wolf-like legs with hooves instead of claws. It is also said to have a wolf-like or a cat-like tail. It is said to be brownish in color and has black spots and stripes with a light underbelly. It is also said to be both a scavenger and an extremely dangerous predator. It is said to have a deep growl and snarling sound, as well has a roar-like bellow. Lost Tapes The footage shows a group of unnamed military soldiers marching through Mongolia in April 17, 1997. The soldiers then heard a strange bellow that sounded like a roar the soldiers have never heard before. The soldiers went to were the sound came from, but as they did, the big scary carnivore went after the soldiers and killed them before they had a chance to shoot at the creature. Two months later, an American military general named Mark Wilford have went to Mongolia to find his missing soldiers (which he didn't know are unfortunately dead). He and his buddy, Louis Franklin, are marching through the harsh desert landscape filled with critically endangered wild Bactrian camels, where they have found the dead bodies of his men. He finds a single giant canine tooth in one of their bodies, which didn't look like teeth of any large carnivore he knows of. He sets up a lab to investigate what carnivore have left this tooth behind, but he finds no matching canine teeth of any carnivore native to Mongolia. Just before he could leave with Louis Franklin, they both heard a loud growl nearby, which did not sound like any animal they have heard of before. General Mark ordered Louis to check the area where the sound came from. He then heard the creature making a loud roar-like bellow and heard Loius screamed in both pain and terror. He quickly have run for help, but he was too late, Louis was killed by the creature and found the same bite mark as the earlier bodies and realized it came from a creature that was more real and terrifying than he could even imagine. He quickly realized that he didn't bring the guns with him, so he ran as fast as possible to escape from the large predatory creature. He then finds his lab destroyed by the creature that killed Louis. He tries to run off to the harsh desert landscape, where he finds a dead wild Bactrian camel that was killed by the creature. Before he could make it to the road, the unnamed car driver shouts at the general "Get out!" as he saw a creature running after the general. The creature attacks and kills the general. Killed in Lost Tapes *13 unnamed military soldiers *Louis Franklin *Genral Mark Wilford *1 wild Bactrian camel Trivia *The Mongol's beast in this episode is computer generated. Animatronics were used for close up. *It is possible that Mongol's beast could be a species of Andrewsarchus that survived to present times, as the Mongol's beast shares (almost) all similarities to the prehistoric Andrewsarchus, including the size, hooves, etc. **The CGI model and the animatronic of Mongol's beast is even very similar to Walking with Prehistoric Beast's Andrewsarchus. Category:Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Cryptids Category:Fannon Cryptids